


Sweet Tooth

by ChilledLime



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Flirty Mark, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, M/M, Pet Names, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChilledLime/pseuds/ChilledLime
Summary: A part time job, an attractive stranger; what could go wrong?(Not much)-The more he spoke, the more he realized even his voice sounded like chocolate. Ethan was fucked.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 209





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wowow my first Christmas themed fic! I'll probably do a few more for da holidays. If you have any suggestions for future holiday-themed plots feel free to comment em, maybe I'll do a few in the future!  
> Anyway, there is pretty much 0 angst in this  
> Enjoy

It was cold. Well,  _ okay-  _ it was cold for L.A. standards. Like 40 degrees? Freezing. He wasn’t used to the cold temperatures anymore, having left Maine so many years ago. Ethan huddled into the hoodie he was wearing, pulling the sleeves over his hands.  _ Why did he always insist on walking places? Right, gas money.  _ He rubbed the covered hands together, turning the corner and finally seeing his destination. 

The ice rink. It had to be indoors, obviously (since it never got below freezing) but it saw a large amount of visitors each year. He had taken a part-time job there, both for a little extra cash in his pocket and getting any leftover hot cocoa for free. Picking up the pace, he was practically jogging to the building.

He got a few stares, but it was _cold;_ and the building temperature was no better, if anything a little worse. Once he was inside, Ethan looked around and found the small booth he would be manning. Someone else stood behind it, probably waiting for him to arrive. The boy stuffed his hands into his pocket, striding over to them. "Hey! 'm Ethan, first day on the job." They nodded, reaching under the booth and taking out a tag with his name on it. "Well, I'm off. If you need any help go to the main desk." They replied, putting their own name tag where his had come from before taking off. 

Ethan clipped it onto his hoodie, taking the person’s place and pulling out the chair stuffed under the table. There was a good amount of people there already, but he had taken what was considered the late night shift; and it would probably get more crowded as the night went on. 

A few people would stop by, (usually a group) but thankfully there was never a line. The machine was easy enough to handle, and after a few times of almost-failed cups, Ethan managed to get the hang of it. The only con was that his fingers were  _ freezing.  _ The rest of him felt fine, but when they were out of his pocket for extended periods of time they’d start to shake a little.  _ Gloves. He definitely needed to bring gloves tomorrow.  _

“Hey,” A voice took his thoughts off of his numb fingers, and he looked up from where he was staring off. The man in front of him was wearing a sleek black jacket, and had almost-shoulder length dark hair (and was also very attractive) “Two hot chocolates please?” The more he spoke, the more he realized even his  _ voice  _ sounded like chocolate. Ethan was fucked. “Y-Yeah, hold on.”

He ignored the probably-visible flush on his neck, reaching over and starting up the machine. The boy hoped the shaking of his hands wasn’t obvious. The other took a step back, and Ethan could feel eyes on him as he worked. When the drinks were done, he scooted them over to the other man. “Here,” He mumbled, accepting the money placed into his hands. 

“You’re shaking,” The man observed with a frown, and Ethan felt more embarrassed than he had in a  _ long  _ time. “Here,” He hummed, taking his gloves off and adding them onto the money. The other man took the two cups and  _ winked,  _ before adding “Thanks dear,” and walking off. 

If Ethan could melt into a flustered puddle, he definitely would’ve already. Had anyone else pulled that stunt, he probably would’ve been confused and annoyed. But something about that man drew him in like a moth to a flame, and  _ dammit he didn’t even get his name.  _ He cursed to himself internally, putting on the gloves; noticing they were just a little too big for his hands. 

The thought made him warmer than he already was, and he pressed gloved hands to his face.  _ This was going to be a long night.  _

And it was. 

After he had gotten home and decompressed, Ethan found himself staring at the gloves sitting on the table. He couldn't stop over-analyzing the interaction, and especially not the fact he had been called  _ dear.  _

"You  _ still  _ thinking about that guy?" Katheryn huffed from the doorway, giving Ethan a perplexed look. "... Only a little." He mumbled, before flopping against the couch and burying his head into a pillow. "I don't  _ understand  _ it Kat, why would he do that?" He talked (mumbled) against the fabric. 

"Because he likes you, probably. Look - I can't think of many times someone would approach anyone like that if they  _ didn't  _ at the very least think they were cute." She shrugged. "I'm placing my bets he'll be back tomorrow." Ethan groaned. "I refuse to bet on my lack of a love life," The other laughed, "Fair enough, we'll see tomorrow." And retreated back upstairs, leaving him alone with his thoughts. 

Eventually he pulled himself from the couch, giving the gloves one last glance before making sure everything was locked up; and going upstairs. 

* * *

Ethan was wearing them again. He told himself he would give them back (if he saw the man, anyhow) but he didn't want to. He bit his lip, sliding down onto the familiar chair and putting on his name-tag. It was an easy routine he could get used to, and wasn't too stressful of a job. 

He had gotten through the first few orders with more ease than previously, and felt proud of himself for getting used to it so quickly. The boy observed as people mingled around in the commons, couples and families sitting on benches pulling on skates, getting food from other stands, the general mingling. Christmas music quietly played as welcome background noise, and even if there was no snow outside - Ethan could imagine it, if he tried. 

"Am I going to catch you off guard every time we meet?" A voice hummed from beside him. He flinched, turning to see the man from yesterday. "M-Maybe, if you keep sneaking up on me like that." He chewed on his lip, looking from the other's eyes to the machine. "Same thing as yesterday?" 

The man shook his head. "Nope, one cup instead of two." Ethan raised an eyebrow, "Here alone?" He couldn't fathom why someone like him was alone, but he started making the drink nonetheless. "Yeah, hard to be on a date with someone when you're right there, Ethan." The boy's face flushed beet-red, and his hands stumbled as he finished it off. "H-How'd you know my name?" He pointed to the tag on his hoodie with an amused expression.  _ Right.  _

"Well, it's only fair since you know mine.. Share yours?" The other's eyes squinted as he smiled, taking the cup from Ethan. "It's Mark. See you tomorrow, cutie." As he turned to walk away, Ethan noticed the gloves still adorning his hands. “Wait- Mark, your gloves!” He called after. The man in question looked back at him, tilting his head a bit and smiling. “Keep them, they look better on you.” The boy watched dumbfounded as he walked away, face burning like it was on fire.  _ Yes, he was well and truly screwed.  _


	2. Chapter 2

Thankfully the rest of the night went by in a blur, and soon enough he was trudging home; quietly sipping on the leftover hot cocoa. It was hard to think about anything but  _ Mark.  _ He felt like his brain was fried from just a few sweet words. The air whistled around him, and he picked up the pace; soon arriving at his and Kat’s doorstep. 

Once he was inside, he peeled off the joggers he wore over shorts, boots, gloves, and scarf; hanging them on their respective hooks. “He visited you again, huh?” Kathryn was sitting at the kitchen table, empty plate next to her as she looked through her phone. “Oh god,  _ yeah.  _ He called me  _ cutie _ , Kat! What’m I supposed to do?” “Well if you like him, you go along with it. And I’m assuming you do, since you don’t sound like you’re complaining about  _ him.”  _ She replied, not looking up from her phone. 

Ethan pressed his lips into a thin line, walking over and taking the leftovers set out for him. "Maybe." He just couldn't help it, okay? Everything about Mark was so.. Enticing. Taking the food, he went and sat down at the couch; looking through his socials while he ate. He was awfully tempted to try and find the man's socials, and let himself have a guilty search on Instagram.  _ Nothing.  _ He was only a little disappointed. 

Finishing up his dinner, he put the plate in the sink. "Gonna head off to bed," He murmured, glancing at the time.  _ 12 am.  _ He has forgotten how late the job was. 

* * *

“You look tired,” Mark observed, leaning against the table and looking down at him. “Hi again,” The boy mumbled, rubbing his eyes. “And yeah, I am. Slept like shit.” He laughed softly, handing Mark the same order as always a minute later. “Here you go.” Ethan was fully expecting the other to leave again, but he didn’t move an inch. He gave him a perplexed look, but shrugged it off as someone else came up and ordered. 

When they left, Ethan turned back to Mark. “You stayin’ or?” The other man nodded. “If you don’t mind, of course.” His heart beat a little faster in his chest. “Of course not, just don’t distract me  _ too  _ much.” “Oh, I would never, baby!” Mark feigned innocence, putting his hands over his heart. “You won’t even notice me- now hold on.” He walked away, and came back shortly scooting a chair across the floor. It made a low screeching, but he didn’t seem to mind. 

Mark planted it next to him, sitting down and picking up his cup again. “Easy.” Ethan rolled his eyes, gently nudging his shoulder. “I hope you’re not as annoying as that,” (But he knew that wasn’t true) The other man was a comfortable presence at his side as he worked, heat radiating off of him like a furnace; even though they weren’t touching. It was nice, having someone to talk with while he worked (and it was nice that the person in question was Mark) 

“So, I’m curious.” “Hmm?” Mark scooted to face Ethan better. “Why did you take this job? I mean- I’m not complaining, I got to meet you and your pretty face. But still, you don’t seem like the type of person to do this.” He shrugged, ignoring how the boy stuttered at the endearment. Once Ethan re-composed himself, he answered. “Extra money, mostly. But it’s nice to get out of the house and get free cocoa, too.” He hummed, sipping on his own drink. The other nodded, “Makes sense.”

While they would crack the occasional joke, most of the night they sat in a comfortable silence as people came and went. With how the way their jokes landed so easily, if Ethan didn’t know better; he’d think that they’d been friends for years. Eventually, the crowds started to fade, with only a few stragglers remaining, and staff was beginning to clean up for the night. Mark stood up, putting the chair back to where he had taken it from, and throwing out the empty cup. 

“One thing, Ethan. Could I- uh, have your number?” The man actually seemed nervous for once, shifting from one foot to the other. Ethan wasn’t sure why, though; of course he was going to say yes. “Yeah, if you give me your phone I’ll add myself as a contact.” Mark handed it over a moment later, already on the new contact page. He added himself, and sent a text from the other’s phone. 

**11:32 PM | Mark:** :)

When his phone buzzed from his pocket, he handed it back. “There you go,” Ethan hummed, before turning back to the table and finishing up cleaning. “I’m gonna head out, okay? Text me whenever,” Mark spoke from behind him, and the boy felt the brush of a hand on his back; before the sound of shoes walking away. 

The touch lingered long after it was gone.

Ethan had texted Mark a little after he had gotten home, sending a quick:

**12:04 AM | Eef:** hey! u still awake?

**12:06 AM | Mark:** Of course, did you just get home?

**12:07 AM | Eef:** haha yeah, had to help close up :p 

**12:08 AM | Eef:** it was nice having a buddy to help me work though, ty 

**12:10 AM | Mark:** It was a lot more fun than leaving after, I’ll have to stay more often

**12:11 AM | Eef:** please do! you made my night a lot less boring 

The boy set his phone down on the vanity, running warm water over a washcloth and rubbing it on his face. He had eaten a quick oatmeal bar, not having the energy to stick around downstairs. When he was done, Ethan took his phone and went into his room, pulling on a loose tank top and shedding his pants, crawling under the sheets. 

**12:13 AM | Mark:** I’m glad. 

**12:21 AM | Mark:** Also, if you don’t mind me asking, would you want to go skating sometime?

A smile creeped onto Ethan’s face, and he tiredly replied. 

**12:23 AM | Eef:** that sounds great :0 on the weekend tho, since work 

**12:24 AM | Eef:** gonna head off to bed now, gn! sleep well

Setting his phone down beside him, he wriggled around until he was wrapped up in the duvet like a cocoon. Thoughts of Mark drifted in and out of his head as he eventually lulled off to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan sat down on one of the benches, and pulled the scarf a little tighter around his face. It was weird, being at the rink and not working at the stand. They had decided to meet a few hours before closing, to try and avoid the masses that usually arrive in the afternoon. His leg bounced, and he kept an eye out for Mark as his gaze shifted from one object to another. 

He did manage to see him first -  _ for once,  _ the familiar form walking through the door and over to him. "Hey," Ethan grinned, tugging Mark's arm to sit down next to him. "You didn't sneak up on me this time," He remarked proudly, leaning into the other a bit. "Unfortunately," The other man replied, resting his hand on the small of Ethan's back. "I was gonna get our skates, but I don't know your size and didn't feel like guessing." The boy murmured, "But if you tell me what it is I'll go rent them," 

After Mark told him, he got up with a quiet promise to be back in a moment; striding over to the counter and paying for the rentals. 

"So, have you ever skated before?" Ethan asked, tying the final knot in his laces and setting his foot down. Mark shook his head, "Not really - maybe a few times when I was a child, but I couldn't remember them now." The boy hummed in response, standing up and only wobbling a little on the blades. He had a decent amount of experience skating, having done it quite a bit when he still lived back in Maine. The other man finished up his laces a minute later, and stood up with a significantly less amount of grace than Ethan. "Fuck-" He hissed, pressing a steadying hand against the wall. "You make it look easy, Eth." 

He giggled quietly, wrapping a hand around Mark's forearm. "Here, I'll help you, okay?" Ethan led him out of the commons, having to catch him from tripping a few times. (Mark clung to the wall the entire time) They did manage to get to the ice, the younger boy getting on first and grasping Mark's hands, helping him onto it. Though he was a bit out of practice, after a few minutes of being on it he felt comfortable. 

Mark, on the other hand, was pressed against the boards as much as he could; holding onto the rim like a lifeline. Ethan had tried to coax him away from it, having no success so far. "C'mon, Mark, I promise it's not so bad." He cooed, skating a bit closer. "What if I let you hold onto me, yeah? Would that make you feel better?" The older man thought for a moment, seeming hesitant, but eventually nodded. "Okay, I'll try-" He held out his hand, and Ethan took it, gently pulling him off of the wall. He immediately almost fell, only stopped by Ethan grabbing his other hand and heaving him back up. "You'll get used to it, promise." 

“I know,” He replied breathlessly, “It’s just.. Getting there, yknow.” The younger boy hummed in understanding, only wincing a little when Mark gripped his hands seemingly as tight as he possibly could. After a minute or so, his grip relaxed as he gained some form of balance. “D’y wanna try standing on your own?” Ethan suggested, but didn’t let go of Mark’s hands. “Yeah, I think I got it.” Slowly they both let go, and to Mark’s credit, he didn’t fall. 

“There you go,” He murmured, his chest twisting in a not-quite-unpleasant way. The older man immediately took Ethan’s hands back in his. “Just in case.” His hands felt clammy underneath Mark’s gloves, and he swallowed; guiding Mark farther out onto the ice. 

Mark’s almost-falling became farther and farther in between, and soon enough he was almost as comfortable on the ice as Ethan. It glittered underneath their blades, and the fluorescent lights of the arena made it shine like a diamond. There were a few other people on the ice, spread out enough that if he looked away; he'd think they were alone. A constant chill in the air kept the boy from getting too comfortable, his nose and cheeks tinted pink. Mark's face looked similar, and they both wore silly smiles as they skated around. 

They seemed to talk about nothing and everything, voices lowered to a hushed whisper and laughing quietly to themselves.  _ It was a date.  _ The realization hit Ethan like a truck, startling him out of whatever daze he had been in. It wasn't  _ bad,  _ anything but. (Still, the thought made his hands tremble) Mark picked up on his unease, and moved them closer to the boards. "Are you alright?" He asked, frowning in concern. "Y-Yeah- sorry, I just got a little lost in my head." Ethan laughed nervously, gripping Mark's hand a little tighter. 

The older man moved his other hand to grip at Ethan's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "If you're sure," He made a move to start skating again, probably intending to take the other with him; but instead lost his balance. "Oh, fuck-" 

Ethan was against the boards. He had been used as a sort of cushion to keep Mark from actually hitting the ice, the man in question only an inch away. His hands were pinned uncomfortably to his sides, elbows digging into the plastic. The boy could feel the other's breath against his face, and he felt more awake than he had almost the entire day. Tension in the air swirled around them, the world seemingly frozen in time. He couldn't look away from the other's dark brown eyes, he felt like he was drowning.

"S-Sorry," Ethan stuttered, but Mark only shook his head. "No, no that's on me. Sorry. Let's just.." He shifted out of the boy's space, still holding his hand. "Continue." Though he hadn't ended it like a question, it was one. Ethan couldn’t have said no if he wanted to.

* * *

This time, Ethan didn’t have to help Mark get off of the ice, thankfully. They sat on the same benches as before, a little breathless as they untied their skates. “That was fun,” The boy hummed, pulling off the first boot. “I’d love to do it again.” The older man knocked their shoulders together, "As long as you want to baby, I'll be here." 

Ethan's fingers fumbled around the laces at the pet name, and he made an indecipherable noise. (Every time Mark called him an endearment, his heart melted a little more) "O-Okay," He finished the other skate, placing it next to its pair and putting on his socks. "So," Mark spoke up from next to him, "Would you- uh, like to go to your place?" The boy turned to look at him momentarily, flashing an embarrassed smile. "If you want, sure. I did walk here though," "Really?" "Yeah, gas money's a bitch." 

Mark laughed quietly, taking Ethan’s hand in his and dragging his thumb over pale knuckles. “Well, I guess you’re getting a free ride then.” The boy’s heart skipped a beat at the touch, and he tried to ignore how much it affected him.

After they returned the skates and made sure nothing was left behind, the pair stepped outside into the lukewarm air. Even though they were just on the ice, the chill still made Ethan curl into himself a little more. A strong arm wrapped around his shoulders, tugging him against the other’s side. It was an effortless motion, like they had done it a million times before. After a moment of hesitation, he curled his arm around Mark’s waist. It wasn’t the fastest way to walk, but he’d be damned if he didn’t enjoy it. 

“My car’s up ahead,” Mark murmured, giving a nod towards the lone car in the parking lot. Ethan regretfully let go of the other, walking around to the passenger side and getting in. When the vehicle started up, he imputed his address without a second thought. Mark turned up the heat, and started driving. 

The ride went by fast, small jokes exchanged between the pair as Ethan watched the buildings and lights go by. Tiredness was creeping into his bones, and he had to fight to keep his eyes open. The warmth of the car, combined with the familiarity of Mark made it even easier to drift off. 

The older man pulled up to Ethan’s house, and after a minute or so of waking up and stumbling out, they went inside. Kathryn wasn’t on the main floor, probably having gone to bed (It was startlingly late, Ethan realized)

“Nice place, baby.” Mark commented, hanging up his coat like he lived there. “T-Thanks,” He mumbled, a red tint on his face. “I have a roommate- Kat, but she must be asleep already.” Nodding in understanding, he placed a hand on the small of Ethan’s back. (Something that he did quite often, the boy noticed.) The touch was comforting, and he hummed a bit to himself. 

“D’you wanna play some games? The console is down here.” Ethan suggested, leading Mark out to the living room. “I’d like to think I have a good variety.” He joked, the older man’s amused expression sweet like sugar. The boy decided then that he’d do his best to make that happen more often. “I’m sure your taste is immaculate,” 

Mark sat down on the couch, and Ethan fiddled with the buttons until it started up. The booting screen lit up on the TV, and he placed himself next to the other, taking the controller off of the table. “Here, I’ll let you choose.” He handed it to Mark, watching as he scrolled through the selections. 

* * *

Ethan’s face was pressed into Mark’s shoulder, trying to muffle his laughs so as to not wake up Kathryn. The older man was giggling quietly, wrapping an arm around Ethan. They  _ had  _ been playing the game, but found themselves to be funnier than it. 

“Oh god,” Ethan choked out, wiping a tear from his eye. “Fuck. That’s too funny dude.” Mark was giving him a fond look, not dropping his arm even as the other moved his head. There was a pause, something swirling in the air. The older man looked to be considering something, before he finally spoke.

“Can I kiss you?” 

The boy’s heart skipped a beat, and in an instant his face was heating up. It wasn’t like he didn’t want it, because  _ god did he,  _ but he just wasn’t expecting it. Mark seemed to take the quietness as rejection, face falling a bit. “Shit, did I read that wrong-” “No no no, you didn’t; I’m just stupid.” Ethan huffed, leaning forward and pressing their lips together. 

Any lingering hesitation fell away, and the boy scooted closer to Mark’s arms could fit around him better. It had been a good while since he’d kissed a man, but he followed the other’s confident lead with ease. 

When they pulled back, the older man pressed their foreheads together. “I was really worried for a moment,” He hummed, not looking away from Ethan’s eyes. Swallowing, he replied with “It’s okay, I guess I was just really really oblivious.” Mark smiled, “I was flirting with you to hell and back, and just  _ now  _ you notice?” “Yeah,” 

Mark made a noise of amusement before kissing Ethan again, his back pressed against the couch as the boy practically sat on top of him. 

They didn’t separate after that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmm writers block hurts. not sure if I'm Completely Happy with some parts of this chapter but it's fine. I might do another shorter xmas themed fic if I feel up to it


End file.
